(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved clothes hanger, more particularly to a clothes hanger that can prevent wrinkling of shoulders of clothes hung thereon.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Clothes hangers are indispensable household items. Conventional clothes hangers are generally formed by bending a metal wire or molded from plastics. Clothes hung on the conventional clothes hanger can easily become wrinkled because the shoulders of a coat, for instance, are directly supported by relatively rigid shoulder portions of the clothes hanger. After a period of time, due to concentration of forces on the shoulder portions of the clothes hanger, the shoulders of the coat will become wrinkled or even deform in shape. Although there is available a type of clothes hanger provided with plastic curved shoulder pads to try to eliminate the above-mentioned drawback, they are not economical and the shoulder pads can be adapted for use on clothes hangers of special specifications. Besides, the shoulder pads may displace and may be misplaced after taken down from the clothes hanger.